


roses are red, violets are blue

by chuudeiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ukai Keishin is a Mess, ukatake
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuudeiya/pseuds/chuudeiya
Summary: Keishin mencoba berpuisi. Takeda tertawa.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Kudos: 5





	roses are red, violets are blue

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis di thread twitter, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, akhirnya dipindahkan ke ao3 dengan sedikit tambahan.
> 
> prompt by @miracleboi_ on twitter: "roses are red..."

" _Roses are red, violets are blue..._ "

Takeda tertawa pelan. Keishin merengut, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ada yang lucu, _sensei?_ " tanyanya, sementara Takeda masih menatapnya dengan senyuman jenaka.

Takeda menggeleng.

"Tidak," katanya singkat, tetapi ekspresinya mengatakan sebaliknya.

Keishin menghela napas.

"Kau tahu," katanya seraya melirik sang guru yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, tersenyum sambil menatap langit senja, "kau sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, _sensei_."

"Oh ya? Kau orang pertama yang mengatakan demikian, Ukai- _kun_ ," kata Takeda seraya tertawa lagi. Renyah, indah. "Padahal, menurut orang-orang, aku ini lumayan jago akting."

Takeda menatap Keishin. Mata besarnya menatap ingin tahu, sementara senyuman tipis bermain di wajahnya. Keishin merasa pipinya sedikit memanas.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, namun terdengar ingin tahu.

Keishin tertegun. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian? Ia pun tidak tahu. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan sedetail itu. Mungkin, mata Takeda yang mengungkapkan demikian. Atau, mungkin hidungnya yang sedikit mengernyit ketika ia tengah berbohong. Atau, mungkin ia sudah terlalu terbiasa mengamati Takeda. Mungkin, ia sudah hafal kebiasaannya, sehingga ia tahu kapan sang guru tengah berbohong.

(Sumpah, bukannya ia sengaja mengamati atau bagaimana. Keishin bukanlah seorang penguntit. Hanya saja, ia suka tidak sadar. Tahu-tahu, pandangannya sudah tertuju pada Takeda, mengamatinya dalam diam. Dan ia baru sadar ketika sang guru tersenyum ke arahnya.)

Entahlah, ia juga tidak tahu.

"Um... _Feeling,_ " jawabnya mencari alasan. Pandangannya lari dari sang guru, malu. Takeda menaikkan satu alisnya.

Keishin bergeming.

"Hmm, begitu ya," gumam Takeda lalu tersenyum tipis, dan Keishin tahu bahwa Takeda tahu ia tengah berbohong. Takeda tengah mengenakan tatapan itu—tatapan yang selalu dikenakan oleh para guru ketika mengetahui muridnya tengah berbohong.

Keishin merasa kini bukan hanya pipinya yang panas, tetapi satu mukanya yang kebakaran. _Oh_ , rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja.

"Trus," ujar Takeda lagi, memecah keheningan; kakinya bergoyang maju mundur (yang membuatnya tampak gemas, karena saat duduk, kakinya tidak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh lantai. Seperti anak kecil saja), "lanjutannya apa?"

"...Hah?"

"Yang tadi," katanya. " _Roses are red, violets are blue._ "

Telinga Keishin tampaknya ingin ikutan terbakar juga.

"Nggak mau dilanjutin," jawabnya, sedikit merajuk. "Nanti ditertawai lagi."

"Oh, bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud menertawaimu, Ukai- _kun!_ " Takeda cepat-cepat mengklarifikasi. Sementara itu, Keishin masih merengut.

"Beneran deh, tadi aku tertawa karena aku pikir kamu bukan tipe orang yang akan ngomong pake puisi," jelas Takeda. Keishin _masih saja_ merengut, namun kerutan di dahinya sudah mulai berkurang—tanda ia mulai luluh dengan alasan tersebut.

(Heh. Bukan hanya itu. Ia memang lemah dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Takeda, ia akui itu.)

"Ayo dong, Ukai- _kun._ Aku penasaran," pintanya lagi seraya memberikan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya ke arah Keishin. "Ya? Ya?"

Keishin menelan ludah. _Bagaimana bisa ia bilang tidak?_

"Tapi janji, jangan ketawa ya," gumam Keishin seraya memalingkan wajah, malu apabila wajah merahnya yang kini seperti kepiting rebus dilihat oleh sang guru. Takeda mengangguk semangat, matanya bersinar.

~~Lucu banget.~~

" _Roses are red, violets are blue,_ " ulang Keishin, suaranya pelan. " _My heart is full of love... for you_."

Takeda diam saja. Keishin menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

 _Malu-maluin banget! Puisi macam apa itu_. Keishin merutuk dalam hati. Untung Makoto sama Yuusuke nggak ada di sini. Kalo ada... bisa tamat riwayatnya jadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari sela jarinya ketika Takeda tidak bersuara selama beberapa saat.

Tentu saja Takeda tidak bersuara, karena ternyata ia sedang bengong. Wajahnya sedikit kaget. Keishin menghela napas.

"...Jelek ya?" katanya seraya berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaan di dalam setiap katanya. "Maaf deh, _sensei_. Aku memang nggak bisa bikin puisi."

Ia jujur. Puisinya memang ia comot dari Google. Tapi, setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Ia tidak mengharapkan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin sang guru tahu mengenai perasaan yang sudah ia pendam sekian lama.

Tapi—siapa sangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu.

Takeda tersenyum. Lebar. Indah. _Manis_. Mengalahkan silau dan indahnya mentari terbenam di belakang sang guru. Bagi Keishin, terangnya sang surya tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan senyuman Takeda.

" _Roses are red, violets are blue_." Tiba-tiba, Takeda ikutan berpuisi. Keishin pusing.

"Tebak lanjutannya apa?" tanya Takeda. Mendengarnya saja, ia sudah pusing. Sekarang, ia disuruh menebak?

Keishin menggeleng tidak tahu. Lebih tepatnya, ia malas berpikir. Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir ketika jantungnya sudah berdentum tidak jelas sejak tadi?

Takeda meraih tangan Keishin, yang sebelumnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tangan sang guru, lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka satu sama lain dengan lembut.

Sejenak, Keishin rasanya lupa caranya bernapas.

" _You are my sunshine_ ," lanjut Takeda dengan senyuman penuh arti, " _and I love you,_ Ukai- _kun_."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it <3
> 
> talk ukatake with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/chuudeiya)!


End file.
